All That Is Expected
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong. A Charlie Pope series fic. "Hang in There" Lots of Olitz, angst and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

He wakes up lazily and it's time for school. He groans as the light slips trough the curtain He can hear movement downstairs. He moves on to take a shower and get ready to go to the academic hell, he hates this new school. It is too formal. Different from all he knew as a young child. He had been homeschooled for the most part. Maybe his mother wanted to keep him out of public schools and God forbids private schools where people knew who he was. What he was. Leaving DC had been an option both his parents considered and yet here they were years later and still hadn't made a decision.

He can hear them laughing. He smiles slightly. He looks at himself in the mirror. He is 12, not a lot can be said about being skinny and disproportionate. At least he hasn't as bad as Teddy. His blue eyes are the thing his mother loves the most about his face. His father's eyes.

"Charlie!" He hears his mother call. "I don't want you to go to school without breakfast!" He rolls his eyes. Oh yeah.

Teddy is already eating his cereal when he reaches the kitchen. His brother hands him a bowl and the cereal. They eat quietly. Fitz reaches the kitchen and kisses Charlie on the head. He never cared much about his father showing affection so he accepts it. "Good morning"

"Morning" He replies. He shares a knowing look with Teddy and Fitz knows there are up to something. "Hey dad.."

"Yeah?" Fitz turns to both boys. They wait. It is better if they handle this tenderly. They don't want Fitz to go all Fitzgerald on them. Funny.

"Good morning sir" Olivia enters the kitchen, And Teddy and Charlie fall silent again. She kisses his cheek. "How'd you sleep"

"Fine" Charlie smile up at Olivia. There is nothing more she can say because her phone rings. OPA has problems and they cannot fix them, well without their fixes. "You think she'll ever get tired of it?"

Fitz smiles. "Not possible, although I would love to see her try"

"Did you ever get tired of it?" Charlie watches Fitz closely.

"I did, but only because I wasn't happy anymore" Teddy is now focusing on his food again. "You better hurry up" He takes a sip of his coffee and heads upstairs."Okay now what?" Teddy asks placing his bowl in the sink. Charlie follows suit.

He is grateful to be in the same class as Teddy, even though he is barely 12 he enjoys being with kids a bit older than him. He doesn't have many friends like Teddy does but he hangs out with them anyway. He climbs the van when Tom opens the door for him. Charlie smiles up at Tom. He is maybe his only friend besides Teddy. Tom always liked him. He always told him stories and listened to him.

"Buckle up" Tom tells him. He can see Teddy dragging his feet out the door. Olivia and Fitz follow closely. His father doesn't close the door but instead opens it to reveal a little girl. Eyes like her mother, curly black hair. His sister. She doesn't eat breakfast with them because she is younger and she gets to get up later. She's still wearing her pajamas. Fitz walks over to the car, while Olivia holds on to the little girl. He says goodbye and smiles.

This is a war zone. Teddy walks with him. Closely as if he expected to be attacked. He keeps his head high because he doesn't need to be scared. He doesn't want to be.

It it not so much the kids but other people that give him this looks. And yet kids seem to, even though he is sure they are oblivious to who he is. The ones that pick on him. He doesn't dare to tell Olivia or Fitz and Teddy has been keeping the secret for months. So for now he just tries to get by.

* * *

**So what's the verdict you guys? There will be a lot of Olitz in here too and a lot of Charlie and Teddy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

There is another bruise that he has to hide. He didn't tell Teddy about this one. He had been thrown to a dumpster, it wouldn't be hard for everyone to figure out that he Smelled like garbage. He avoids hockey practice and takes a cab home. He keeps his hoodie on and tells Teddy he is fine and only a bit dizzy. Teddy does not buy it. And yet he does not follow him or ague.

He is home alone, only a few security intels. But he's home.

A few hours later Fitz arrives with Teddy and Hannah. Of course his father goes to check on him.

There's a knock on the door.

"Hey" Charlie tries to act cool and yet he fails miserably. Fitz knows something is off and yet he tries for Charlie to open up to him. No luck.

"This is not about you skipping hockey is it?" He is sitting right there next to him on the bed. Charlie bits his lip. Fitz seems really hurt by the fact his son cannot talk to him. Maybe it is all about about a girl and yet he discards that option pretty quickly.

"Dad,I'm not on drugs" Fitz laughs. "I just.."

Teddy is at the door. He gives him that look. Fitz looks back at Teddy.

"Do I have to tell him?" Charlie hates him right now. He promised to keep quiet.

"What's going on with you two? One of you better tell me or I am going to find out."

Oh crap.

"Dad..." Hannah is next to Teddy and Charlie takes it as a cue to slip out. " I can't" Fitz isn't fast enough because Charlie hurries downstairs. Fitz moves on to his next target. Teddy.

"Dad I..." Teddy hesitates. He cannot double cross Charlie but truth be told he is tired fed up with the lies. That one is gone too.

Charlie is outside when Olivia arrives about an hour later. He is on a swing, mind to his own. She shots Fitz a confused glance. He is leaning against the kitchen counter. "Hey"

"Mind telling me what's that?" She is next to him and he kisses her.

"Early adolescence?" He tries. She is not amused. "He and Teddy are hiding something Liv"

"Mummy!" Hannah hurries to hug Liv. She picks her up.

"Hey baby"Liv kisses her nose. "Ready for dinner?" Fitz smiles.

"Me and daddy made dinner!" She pips in.

"You are in for a treat" she is leaning to his him as they squeeze Hannah in the middle. She gasps for air and they laugh.

Ready or not Teddy is downstairs when he is called, Charlie takes a little longer and only kisses his mother. Olivia can see it in her sons eyes. She remembers that look from when he was little and constantly worried. They eat in silence as if the words have been forbidden. Fitz glances between his boys. Olivia is staring at Charlie and he focuses on his food. His fathers pasta is Charlie's favorite food so Fitz smiles a bit about the fact that he eats. Charlie stands up and puts his plate on the sink.

They don't say anything until he is upstairs.

"Well, at least we know he isn't sick" He isn't taking it. And Teddy Knows it.

He Knows it. "Teddy..." That is a warning tone and even Hannah knows this isn't good. He turns to his daughter.

"Hey ham, why don't you go play with your toys for a little while?" She nods and jumps off from the chair.

Silence. There are glances exchanged.

"Teddy whatever it is.." Olivia starts. It is then and there that he can't take it no more.

"We can fix it"

Whatever it is.

"Why did you stop having Charlie homeschooled? Was it because you wanted him to have friends? To be normal? Because he doesn't have any. He hangs out with me and I do it because he is my brother but...he isn't happy. He's miserable. He is scared about going to school."

He tells them there are these kids. He is careful with his words. He is well aware of who his parents are. Fitz might not be president anymore and yet, he is Fitz.

He doesn't tell them the whole truth, he smooths it a bit, he tells them about the bullying but not the reasons behind it. That's not his place. When he is done Olivia and Fitz look at him distraught and he feels sick. Not because of what he was hiding but because he had broken a brotherly promise.

* * *

Charlie is there at the top of the stairs. He watched Hannah make her way to her room with a worried look. He knew he was in trouble.

He heard Teddy speak. And his eyes stung with tears. He had been betrayed. He knew Teddy meant well and yet he felt so hurt.

The only thing heard was the slamming of the door. "Go to your room son, please" Fitz tells Teddy and he drags his feet upstairs. He glances back at Olivia. He moves on and he wants to knock Charlie's door and he refrains from it.

Olivia and Fitz stare at each other for a moment. He is watching her face, her expression is blank. "Liv..."

"I made a mistake" she clears her throat. "I never should have pressed on him"

"Olivia" he moves to her side. He holds her, soothing her arms and kisses her forehead. "You can't protect him forever, I wish we could but, he has to grow up"

"I'm not sure if I am ready to let him stop being my baby"

"I'm going to go check on him, why don't you go get Hannah ready for bed?" Olivia nods. She usually didn't go down without a fight and yet Fitz is relieved that she allow him to talk to Charlie alone.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before either Olivia or Fitz came looking for him.

Knock, knock.

"Charlie?" Fitz asks sweetly. "Can I come in?"

He wouldn't answer. He could taste the salty tears in his mouth.

Fitz opens the door slightly. Charlie is on his tummy, his face hidden in the pillow. He would not look at his father. But he could sense his dad taking a seat next to him on the bed. His hand touched the boy's head gently.

"Are you going to talk to me about it?" He tried not to push it, and yet he could not help it.

"Can I not talk about it at all?" The pillow muffled the sound.

"Charlie, I need you to talk to me, I love you and I hate seeing you like this" Charlie looked up at Fitz. His cheeks were pink and eyes were puffy. "Please"

The last thing he wanted was to hurt his father, his mother. During his childhood he had been oblivious of the truth. The lie that had been his life.

"Why did you do it?" His voice was bitter and yet full of sadness.

Fitz froze. "Why couldn't just leave it alone?"

* * *

**Hahaha wow cliffhanger guys! So sorry but I had to stop right there! Next chapter will be big for the Grant family, plus flashback to a wedding**

**Thank you so much for reading! And the response to this story! Gladiators are the best! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy! **

**Chapter 3:**

Fitz froze. "Why couldn't just leave it alone?" What did he mean? And it was right there when his little boy was looking into his eyes that he saw all the pain of all the lies he and Olivia had tried so hard to protect him from. "Dad you remember when I was five and Mellie came home one night, after you weren't president anymore and I heard you talking? I always wondered what she meant when she said That you preferred me over Karen and Gerry and even Teddy? And I didn't say anything because I knew mom would get upset and I was afraid of loosing you"

"Charlie what happened?" Fitz had a lump on his throat. The boy sat back on the bed and lifted his shirt slowly. The most recent bruise from his encounter with the bullies took Fitz by surprise. "They think is funny to use me as a punching bag" tears were in his eyes again. "Because who doesn't like to take it on the presidents illegitimate kid?" He put his shirt back on and turned away from him embarrassed.

"You know you are much more than that, you are my son and no less as Gerry or teddy are, you are loved. Why didn't you come to me?"

"For what?" He chocked on " I don't need you to protect me"

"We could have done something About it, I could have talked to people before this got out of hand"

"I didn't want you and mom to get hurt" he admitted. " I thought they would get tired of it"

"You don't need to protect me or your mother, it's our Job to do so"

"I'm sorry" he felt so small right now. He was just so tired of being something to be laughed at. A joke of people who didn't even know anything About him or who he truly was.

"You and I are going to go to school on Monday and sort this out, I don't care who this kids are, and then so help me God I will end them for messing with my kid and think they can get away with it"

"Okay" Charlie smiled as Fitz placed a hand on both of his cheeks.

"Now I have to go talk to mom and hope she doesn't go banging on those people's doors at midnight." Charlie laughed.

"That wouldn't be that bad, they don't want to mess up with Olivia Pope"

"No, they wouldn't" Fitz agreed. "Get some sleep buddy, I love you"

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you dad" he allowed Fitz tuck him in and kiss his forehead. "I know you and mom love me"

"More than anything" Fitz smiled and brushed his head.

And he believed it.

This was doomed to happen at some point, all the mistakes they had made since the campaign trail were coming back to bite them in the ass. She cried as Fitz told her what he had talked to Charlie About. She hated herself for hurting her baby like that. For allow it to go on for almost 6 months. She should have known something was off. He didn't have friends and he buried himself In homework and reading. He loved to play hockey with teddy and that took some of the pressure off and yet she should have known. How could she allow someone to mess up with her family? What if it had been when he had been younger and he could have died from an act of hatred? Or her precious girl? Teddy? She felt sick of only the prospect of her baby alone? Fitz had said that He had been so scared about them finding out because he wanted no harm to come to them, she had to admit that sounded like sometimg his father would have done, her mini Fitz, a smile crept on her face at the thought of her shy boy's beautiful intentions.

She had seen so much of Fitz in her kids and she loved it and yet some of those traits, even the ones they had from her, were not so much like weakness, better said they were strengths and yet they couldn't always fight the evil in the world? And what made her uneasy was the fact that the children hurting her Son were just that, kids, they could not possibly understand the unfairness of the world, all of it had been handed to them in a silver platter and they thought That taking it on someone slightly different from them was something they were allowed to do Without any consequences coming their way.

"Liv" His voice woke her up from that inner world. "I'm going to fix this"

He was certainly going to try but he wasn't a fixer. She was.

"I'm calling my team on this" she tells him firmly. She paces in circles.

"Okay" he doesn't question her, she is gone into gladiator mode. "Can we just wait until tomorrow? I don't want you to over stress yourself" there it was he was on over protective Fitz mode.

He walked up to kiss her and led her back to the bed. They lay there wrapped In each others arms he placed his hands on her growing belly.

* * *

** Okay So wedding flashback will take place In next chapters when Gerry and Karen show up! This just Turned out so much better! And yes Olitz is having baby number 3! Quite a surprise for both Olivia and Fitz! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

He is afraid. Not of what might happen monday at school when his father takes on those crappy directors. He is afraid for his mother. She has been stressing too much over the last few days. He can't take the guilt of knowing that he is to blame if her mother loses this baby, she might not be able to recover. two loses over the last six years had taught him better. "Dad?" Fitz is in his study. He is tired and weary and he gives him an smile that he knows is somewhat of a safety net.

"Hey buddy" Charlie sits in front of Fitz. He feels as if he at the principal's office. It has always felt like that being around Fitz. He knew him later in life so he felt even more than Teddy did. His father was an intimidating but kind man, specially when his mind began to spin into conspiracy into how to kill those politicians that had dared to raise their kids so poorly as to allow them to hit his son. "What's up?"

"Is mom okay?" Fiz can see the guilt in his boy's eyes. "I don't want her to go into fixer mode and worry, that's why I didn't tell you" Charlie bit his lip. "I don't want her to get sick"

"Your mother is fine" He is now standing up to sit next to him. "She is in fact more than okay, letting me and her team handle this"

"She just let you?" Fitz nodded. "She doesn't let it see but I know she's scared about the baby"

"I know" His father is suffering inside as well. 5 months into the pregnancy is how long they lasted last time. Another boy. A bright angel they woyuld never get a chance to meet. "But let's work on one thing at a time okay?"

He trusts Fitz.

* * *

School is brighter as he walks in with Tom and Fitz next to him. He keeps his head high. There is so much he can do to hide his excitment of how cool is the fact that he is going to see his father swing a couple of politicians right in the gut. He is the right man for the job, Liv is there too. He wants her to be there. He also wants Huck who offers him a reassuring smile as they all wait to see the principal. He can see kids staring at him. Maybe they are glad he is in trouble. Maybe they are afraid.

Teddy rolls his eyes as he enters with them. He doesn't like to be the center of attention. He is so unlike his mother in that way, Mellie is too much of a control freak, she needs all eyes on her to feel safe.

"I never did like private schools anyway" He chips in taking Liv's hand. He too is worried about her. About what might happen if things go out of hand. He loves her. She has never treated him differently than Charlie. For him it's the cool fact that he has two moms. The one who he resembles and the one who he hopes to be like. "Too many rules"

* * *

Rules are to be respected. Fitz knows that. But rules can be broken spcially to protect those who one loves. He is there staring at those people in the eye. He knows them, He was friends with them at one point and he just wants to rip their heads off.

James McKiNite. Senator. Washington born and raised. Has two sons. Toby and Ricky. Both have had their share of trouble trough the years.

Richard Pike. Lawyer. High and fat political clients. Southern, Much like Hollis. He might have learned his dirty ways from him for all he knows. A wife. A mistress or two. Lord knows how many children. One he can think of. Shane.

These three kids are here too in the office where all is a bit too quiet. He can see Charlie's body language, "I'm going to have to ask the children to step in" The principal, a quite nice guy Charlie has said. "I would like to talk to them first." Olivia is about to argue but Fitz makes her look at Charlie. They have some kind of understanding. A man to a man deal she has not being informed of.

* * *

_He was ready for this, he was a big boy. Gerry and Fitz smiled at him from the other side of the rink. Teddy was behind him. He loves these rare moments with his bothers and his dad when it was just them against the cold, hard ice. Monday was still one day away. _

_He closed his eyes as if he wants to forget his senses. He is like Daredevil. He can only feel the ice hitting the blades. _

_He is not afraid. This is his world. _

* * *

The principal looks at him first. The other boys are smiling and he is too frustrated by their lack of respect. He has been trained in the ice. He is a warrior. His is a gladiator. "How long has this been going on?"

"It was just this one time, sir, We were just playing, you can ask anyone" Ricky offers. Charlie doesn't want to look at him. "He shouldn't be with the big boys if he can't take it"

"He's just a black crying baby" Shane says and the principal's eyes harden.

"Enough!" Mr. Taylor isn't going to take anymore of this. He has seen too much hatred in a lifetime to have to listen to whiny kids use it to have fun. "You think it's fun to make people less?" He tells Shane calmly. Charlie is looking down at his feet. He is not a crying baby. He is a coward for not doing thi sooner. He is a coward for getting Teddy in the middle of this mess, but he is not a crying baby. He is Charlie Thomas Grant. He is better than they make him seem to be.

They showed him the pictures. The articles they took out of the internet. He looked up the word legitimate and bastard on a dictionary more than once. He knows what t hey think of him and he doesn't take it back. He gets angry and he allows them to make him less because yes, early in life he hadn't had a dad. His life was less than normal. He was not allowed to answer the phone at home or open the door alone. Olivia had explained that it had been because she was trying to keep him safe.

He only allowed himself to feel safe when he finally took on the Grant last name afer his parents got married so how come he was still considered all those things by a bunch of hard headed selfish brats? Because that was the way life worked. Their parents, as most of the people in this school had been just like Fitz. Were like Fitz. They had been thrown into a ravished game of power.

Charlie was a player in it too. "I let them take it out on me sir, because I knew that they would get tired of it, then they didn't" There it was. His first political statement. He might be just a kid but he had been raised by strong willed, passionate people and he wasn't going to play the victim. He was much more than that.

"What do you mean?" The elder man seemed utterly surprised.

"I know why they want to hurt me, because they think it's okay to make people less because of who his parents are. My dad was president and you don't see me taking it on other kids" He was being cold, objective. He had been trained by Fitz. That day in his office. They talked about what they wanted. Fitz had been subjective about it. He had wanted to make those kids pay, Charlie took it on the part that maybe they could be given a second chance.

Charlie had always been an observant kid. He had heard stories too, of children raised by politicians. The children had never needed to work for anything. He took his own father as an example. Fitz had been scarred as a child. Maybe that was why he had taken this other road when he got a second chance, you could be the best but you still had to remind yourself that you had come from somewhere.

* * *

Fitz was trying to keep his cool. He had made his son a promise. He was going to let him handle this the way he wanted, He envied his child. He could still see goodness in people when you knew they were doomed by their own humanity.

They had decided to play the diplomatic card to make sure Olivia was okay. He was choosing a head for a head. He saw Tom glancing at him. The other parents hadn't even dared to talk to them. He was a pirah to them.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked him as his body tense from all the talking next to him as if the other parents had considered his to be a social call.

One of the mothers, Pike's wife had showed up late. "Honey can you believe what our boy did?" He said it with such pride. It was like listening to Big Jerry all over again.

"Playing rough at a playground now is enough to be called into the principal's office, oh my children these days, I am sure that boy provoqued my Shaney" a Fitz's face snapped up.

"Looks like it" James whispered to her. "The kid, umm he is more of a trouble maker than you would think.." He winked at Fitz as leaned into whispering something else.

"Ignore it" Olivia pleaded. She had wanted to punch that man for a while now. But she knew better than to exceed herself. She had too made a promise to Charlie.

"I could cut their fingers off" Huck put in making them smile.

The kids came out a moment later. Charlie seemed to be unreadable. Fitz reached to him but he just glanced anxiously at Olivia.

"If you please" Mr. Taylor called in.

Fitz straightened himself. Shared a knowing glance with Tom and with Olivia by his side entered the office.

This was about to get ugly.

* * *

**Well a 12 year old is playing the better man in this! Hope you liked it! I don't think Fitz will be so lucky though! Can u imagine Olitz being quiet about it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

Charlie had tried to be the better man about this whole thing. He didn't want his parents to be subjected to some kind of scandal. They had had they fair share of crap over the years.

And yet here they were. Getting stiches, Well not really him but his dad. Honestly? He should have known. They wanted to protect him and they were his parents. Not the other way around. His father was not going to take anything from anyone who tried to insult his children. This was beyond him.

And then there was the matter of the pregnancy. Olivia was not so far along like the last time but she was almost there and all of this was getting to her even f she hadn't been willing to accept it. She was Olivia Pope and she took no crap either.

"How's the hand?" Teddy asked kneeling besides Fitz handing him a pack of ice.

"It's fine" He says sighing. "I guess he's giving me the silent treatment?"

"Yeah but he'll get over it" Teddy is sure of it. Charlie sits with Liv on the other side of the room. Teddy knows that if she hadn't been pregnant she would have taken on those men too.

They had called her a presidents whore.

Charlie a bastard.

In front of her and she was going to bring them down. She was going into fixer mode and nothing done or said could change her mind.

"Mom?" Charlie wanted to avoid all the drama. He didn't want any of it. "Are you okay?"

"You are just like your father do you know that?" He was. True enough. He then thinks she is mad at him but she offers him a smile. "Everything is fine"

* * *

"Everything is not fine" She later tells Fitz. She isn't sure what's wrong and yet it feels like last time. "I'm tired of going trough this."

"I know" He is there soothing her and she cries because they are both afraid.

"We'll do a sonogram and make sure okay?" He is there again because she wants her not to suffer anymore. They have played this game before.

"Mommy?" Hannah is there on the door looking at her with those big eyes and she offers her a smile. "Are you sick?"

"No, baby. She's just tired" Fitz sooth it because he knows it isn't easy for a child to understand what real depression is.

And this is getting too real.

* * *

He goes school hunting with his dad. They are now off the roof with private schools. Big mistake and if he gets his way the whole school system that he had been part for so long would suffer a major transformation. If only he was still president.

Teddy walks between them. He has to keep it neutral because he knows them. Fitz is too proud and Charlie is too mad because he has broken a promise.

Promises are a big deal where he stands. He is the son of a politician and Mellie. Enough said when she found out about the drama going on with Charlie she had almost had a stroke when she had been told Teddy was going to go to public school.

Mellie flipped. She was in a seat in the seante and still dreamed of becoming president one day. If Sally had done it. She had to do it.

* * *

The day for the scheduled sonogram. Fitz had called Gerry and Karen for moral support. "You are being soft with him" Karen told her father. "You are the grown up, not him, he doesn't get to give you silent treatment"

"Apparently he can" Teddy sighed. Karen was right this was getting too lame. Fitz had been president.

"We need to talk" Teddy Wallace wasn't playing. Charlie could have laughed if he wasn't in such a bad mood. He stood there with his arms crossed. "This is getting old man. Dad is your superior you know and he is waiting for you to talk to him"

"He broke a promise" Charlie put in.

"So? You wanted to prove you are the better man? You got it!" Teddy was getting pumped. "He's your dad and he is sorry and... Not even your mom is mad him! I mean she didn't expect less from him because he was protecting you. He was being the better man for you."

That burned. "Fine"

"Fine?" Teddy eyed him closely. He walked up to his father who was talking to Karen. She gave him a soft smile.

"You broke a promise" He stated. Fitz couldn't believe how much he sounded like Liv. "I didn't want mom to worry"

"And yet the situation didn't leave us much of a choice" Fitz turned back to see Liv taking to the doctor. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the better man. I am weak, specially when it comes to you or your mom"

That much was true. He was right. Charlie could see the hurt in his father's eyes,

Maybe he couldn't really understand the true meaning of love. And yet he learned a lesson that day.

* * *

Two. The doctor had said. Everyone was gathered around Liv. Fitz held her hand as Teddy stood behind them with Hannah in his arms. Charlie stood by the door. Hannah was curiously waiting for some kind of signal that everything was okay and ten the doctor had said it.

Two heartbeats. Two babies. Two more Grant kids.

Two many Mini Fitz kids. Olivia felt as Fitz kissed her forehead,

Two.

* * *

**well this was... hahah weird... Yeah Charlie seems more mature than a kid his age would but.. He's Liv's kid so... **

**Two more babies... what?¡ Time to get a vasectomy. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

******All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: **

****This wasn't him. He was her sweet boy. Her baby. Now he snaps everytime he doesn't like things. He barely speaks to Fitz anymore.

"This isn't working" Olivia tells Fitz one night. "He isn't himself Fitz and maybe transfering him to a public school isn't the best choice" He looks at her. He is barely paying any attention. He has been working so hard on a motion to bring over the White House. A bill so they can make bullying even a more serious stance in people's agendas. A lot has changed since he was president but one thing remains. The violence and the less tolerance, specially from privileged kids. He knows that can be their parents problems and yet he wants to make sure something is done about it. "You need to talk to him"

"I've tried Liv" Fitz begs her to drop the subject. This isn't good for her or the babies. Ever since the whole thing started he has been trying to keep everything in balance.

"Try Harder" She is determined. "You think this is good for either of you?"

"Liv..."

"Try harder"

* * *

He is thinking of a way to blow off some steam. He doesn't want to send him to a psicologist. That is not the way he wants to handle it. But if it's the only way for his son to be him again, He'll do it. He just wants to try one last thing.

He and Teddy have been going to public school for a month now. 6 weeks have been how long he has barely spoken to his son. The one he fought so hard to have in his life. The one he almost lost more than once and now he seems unreachable. He seems happier at school. He seems to finally gone solo and actually has a friend other than his brother. Trevor is his name and Fitz is so happy about it.

He really is. He picks Charlie up to drive him to hockey practice, only they don't go to the court. They go to the White House, He is thinking this is nuts and yet he walks towards the Oval. His son reluctantly following behind him. He has called in some favors. Most of them thanks to Cy.

"What are we doing here?" Charlie watches as his dad closes the door. "Where's the president?"

"He's out" Fitz leans against the desk. He sighs.

"Can we just go?" Charlie is frustratred.

"No until you talk to me" Fitz has gone into Fitzgerald mode. Charlie is still. "Please talk to me"

"I have nothing to say" Charlie says. He is as stubborn as he is. "You broke a promise"

"And I have apologyzed for it a thousands times." Fitz says slowly. "Mom is fine"

Charlie watches him. "Can we go?"

"No"

"Why are we even here?" Charlie's voice is starting to weaken and if his son is anyhing like Liv, He's starting to crumble those walls down.

"You always said you wanted to see how it felt to be here" Fitz is using a reward tecnique. He realizes is a bit old but is all he can play with now.

"I wanted to see it when you were here. When you were president" Charlie's voice is low. "But you couldn't" Silence fills the room. Fitz glances around. This was his home for 8 years and he feels a lot of nostalgia. "You were a hero. In my eyes. I was told my dad was a hero remember?" He does. He told him that when he was 5 because at that time stakes were very high.

"Charlie..."

"Why did you do it dad?" He is not keeping his feelings hidden anymore. "Why did you come back?"

"What?"

"Mom ran away from you" Charlie realizes the weight of his words. For the last few months he felt so bad. So false. His whole existence was based on a lie. "You had Teddy and Gerry and Karen. Mom only had me."

"Your mom and I did what we thought it was best for you" He admits. "At that time we couldn't think of a better way to shield you"

"And you didn't think it would be eventually come out? That'd find out about it?" Charlie isn't playing. He is getting himself burned with fire. He is hurting his father and he isn't sure of how to feel.

"Dirty little secrets always come out" Fitz sighs. "But you weren't one"

"Then why did Mom keep you from me?" This isn't a conversation he wanted to have and he isn't sure where this is going. But this isn't going the way he wanted to. This isn't just about the bullying. This are the reasons behind it.

"Because we couldn't..." Fitz. "You were always something beautiful to me. Not for one second did I doubt that you were the right thing and yet your mom and I made some choices, our hearts were ruling over our minds and in our hearts there wasn't anything better than you"

He confronts him about Mellie. He tells him about Edison. He has never heard this one before. Olivia had tried to keep Charlie safe by giving him the safest bet as a father. A man who was president couldn't leave his wife. A man who was president couldn't just raise his son.

He wonders about what if Olivia had made a choice to really discard him from Charlie's life. He thinks about the night they almost lost him and when they told him that his little boy was just a lie. A product of his presidency. It wasn't a lie he had heard about it more than once. Mellie had said it. The Republicans had said it.

* * *

He is there crying. Crying his heart out as he stares in into the goal. His dad dropped him off after their talk. He had never sen Fitz so devastated. He wanted to spare his mom the pain and the one other person that had always put everything in the line for him was the one in pain.

He falls to his knees. The cold hits his face. He always found the court therapeutic He remembers the first time Gerry took him to a Hockey game. It had been right after they had given him the news about his baby sister. He was so mad at Liv for even thinking about having a baby. He was mad at Fitz because he had just gotten a dad and he wasn't willing to share and yet it all had been okay when he had met Hannah because she had smiled at him and he was a big brother and someone else needed his protection.

Then it hit him. He had been trying to protect everyone from harm. And the only person that he needed to allow to get protection from others is him.

He needs to make things right before he is responsible of more heartache. This wasn't about a promise being broken. This was more than that. This was the pain of growing up.

* * *

**So the confrontation between Charlie and Fitz isn't done. More of that coming up and Liv and Fitz talk baby names. Plus we see a glimpse of Fitz relationship with Gerry and Karen now. **

**I do hope this makes up for last chapter. Charlie might need to go to see an expert to deal with this but maybe all he needs is some daddy and me time?**


	7. Chapter 7

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

Chapter 7:

The cold didn't make it hurt any less or any more. Charlie was tired of fighting. He couldn't not have his dad in his life. He had waited too long as a child to have him.

Sweat on his forehead he skated over to a bench on the side of the court.

He was done being the parent. He just wanted to be a kid with a normal family and yet they couldn't be normal. His mom was Olivia pope. Normal wasn't in the job description.

He didn't even notice someone walking up to him. Liv.

"I thought you could use some company" she is not that pregnant but Charlie can't help to stare at her.

"And I thought you were being neutral" he wasn't looking at her. He was too ashamed. "You say you're apolitical"

"Ok, smarty pants" Olivia has to smile because he's her kid for sure. Sometimes she forgets how young he is because he doesn't act like it. "This has to stop" back to all seriousness. "Whatever is going on in your head" she says it as if she is tired. She hates being in the middle because she knows how alike her boys are and neither of them will back down. "I thought this whole thing would end when you transferred schools but..."

"Now you are on his side?" Charlie isn't too happy about that.

"I'm on my side" Olivia continues. "I Get that you had an understanding with your dad and he didn't Pay up" he looks up at her now. "But he's trying to protect you. All he's ever done is put you first" he knows she's right. "Did you really expect him to have his arms crossed when people began insulting you?"

"Mom.."

"Answer the question"

"No" he bows down again.

"No" she agrees. "He's your dad and yes I know he's not perfect and I know that sometimes his temper gets the better of him" she turns her body a little so She's facing him. She lifts up his chin and those eyes sparkle with coming tears. "But he's human and he loves you and he has made so many sacrifices to have you in his life"

"What should I do?"

"Get him off the pedestal and do what your heart tells you"

"Is That what you did?" She nods. "Should I be mad with you too?"

"Yes" she doesn't hesitate. "I made as many mistakes as your dad and somehow I feel responsible for a lot of things. I'm responsible so yeah"

* * *

Fitz is in his study when they come back home. Charlie had been quiet in the car. He knew Olivia was right. It took two to tango and so far he had only taken it out on one. Fitz's working on a puzzle with Hannah and teddy and as soon as they lock gazes Liv takes the other kids out of his hands. "Are you sure that's safe?" Teddy asks as they climb the stairs. "They could rip each others heads off" Hannah looks at Liv worriedly.

Yeah they could.

"Charle"

"Dad" they have to smile. His twelve year old son Turned out to be more of a politician than he had ever had. "So mom said I should be mad at her too"

"And what do you think?" Fitz is leaning against his desk while Charlie is still at the door.

"I don't know" he bits his lip and it shakes. He isn't so sure of what to do next but he knows one thing: he misses his dad. He misses how they are around each other. He misses how they used to be.

"You could help me with my anti bullying bill" Charlie smiles.

"I think I've had enough politicians for lifetime" they both laugh and it's enough to take the edge off. "No offense"

Fitz blinks. "None taken"

Change must come from both sides and Charlie knows that he has made a bigger deal than it really was so he walks over and hugs Fitz. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Fitz kneels down so he can stare into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Charlie's whisper is there

"I'm sorry too" his father cleans the tears on his eyes and wraps him even closer.

"I need you to know how much I love you" Fitz's voice cracks.

He knows and he loves him too.

* * *

On the other side of the door Liv and Teddy keep quiet and yet they have broad smiles on their faces. "I think our plan was a success" Olivia winks at the young boy. He loves her as much as he loves Mellie. This is the woman that raised him for most part of his life and he likes the feeling of working together with Liv.

Things are somewhat normal at dinner. Liv exchanges a few happy glances with Fitz and it looks like everything will be okay.

She wants it to stop being a fantasy. She is done with living a dream.

* * *

**awww more to come Guys! I know this was kind of short but I really needed to bring Olivia in to snap some sense into those boys! More Olitz next chapter and Charlie meets a special friend. Plus a big surprise from Karen and Gerry**


	8. Chapter 8

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**So sorry for the lack of update guys! So buried with school plus hurt my hand, so writing agaist medical advise! See what Olitz and Chalie do to me? Anyways... here is some fluff to recover from the last couple chapters, but things won't go as smoothly... **

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

**Chapter 8: **

The first time Charlie Grant saw Haley Collins she was siting alone at a table at lunch time. Much like he and Teddy, she had been transferred here in the middle of the semester. He thought she might need a hand fitting in. He remembered walking up to her and she had been staring for a well count of 10 seconds before she even knew he was there. She had been there all alone and he had been tried to be friendly and yet something about Haley instantly intrigued him. She seemed sweet and yet too shy.

"Charlie Grant" He had said smoothly. He seemed to notice that came easy to them Grant men. Even he had heard from Gerry, his grandad had been quite a character. He was barely brought into the conversation, Big Jerry was quite the argument at the home when Charlie first found out that he was such a crappy dad, he of course knew that his brother had made things nice for him and not told him all the truth about his late grandfather. There was no use.

"Do you sneak on kids like that all the time?" Haley looked up at him and he instantly froze.

"I'm sorry.. I was just..."

"Trying to be nice?" He nodded. It was like he was 5 all over again. "I don't need a friend you know?"

"Who says that's what I want?" Charlie smirked slightly biting his lip. "Maybe I want to ask for your help in some homework. "

"Some way to ask for it" Haley played along. "Is there something you need?"

"A friend would be nice" Ha, and he was fighting against all about politicians. He had a former president as a father and a fixer as a mother, this was impossible.

"I don't need one" Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm fine on my own"

"That sounds sad" He had not meant to say this aloud, Haley seemed offended. "I didn't mean..."

"Are you some rich kid or something?" Oh please no.

"Depends" Charlie dared to sit in front of this girl and offered her a smile. "Do you like them?"

"Not really" Haley ceased an eyebrow at him.

"Good me neither"

* * *

He remembered coming home that day with a stupid smirk on his face. A smile that wasn't ignore by Liv.

"Hey kiddo" She was sitting on the couch. Her growing belly on the side. "What's with the face?"

"Um... I don't know what you are talking about" He took a seat next to her. "Where's everyone?"

"Like father, like son" Liv rolled her eyes but smiled softly. "Your dad is in his office taking a conference call, I only hope your sister lets him work" Charlie knew that Hannah was something special when it came to Fitz. She was not the only girl in the family of course, but Karen was too far gone from being a daddy's girl now, though somehow she would always be one. They still didn't know the sex of the twins though and even against Fitz insistence that he didn't want to know what the babies were, Liv was almost sure they were having boys. "Now tell me about what's got you all happy"

"Umm.. because dad and I are speaking again"

"You Charles Thomas Grant are such a bad liar" Olivia smiled at her son and pinched his cheek. She was so annoying sometimes. "I'm going to find out whatever it is, you know?"

He didn't open his mouth.

After the school debacle a few months back, things between Charlie and Fitz had improved somewhat for the better, they were both happy that all the fighting had made them realize how alike they were.

"Who's Haley?" Teddy asked at the dinner table. Clash of the forks was heard. Liv and Fitz looked at each other. "Trevor saw you talking to her, is she the new girl?"

"A new girl?" Liv asked intrigued. "In the middle of the school year?"

"Well mom she isn't the only one" Charlie shrugged. "I was just being nice"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Hannah pipped in. Charlie turned tomato red.

"She is just a girl" Charlie stared at his parent's perplexed faces. "She might need a friend"

"And you are just being friendly?" Teddy teased him. Charlie often forgot what a great pain it was to have your older brother in the same class as you "Yeah, right..."

"Cut it out Teddy" Fitz's baritone voice said. "I think it's okay for you to be friends with a girl" He winked at Liv. "Your mom and I were best friends once, we still are"

"And then there is the type of friends, that are just that" Olivia interjected when she saw her son's terrified face and shot a glance at Teddy and Hannah who were giggling. "Like Stephen and Harrison"

* * *

That had been two weeks before. He still didn't think of girls that way, he was far too young and yet there was something about Haley. She was mature like he was and really easy to hang out with.

Today Karen and Gerry come for breakfast at the ranch. Their weekend getaway having a jet and a pilot father has it perks. Fitz is however terrified to have Hannah grow up with that kind of weapon, she won't date until she is as tall as him.

Breakfast is quiet. Karen sits with Bobby, her husband and holds a tiny toddler in her lap. That's Penny. His niece. She is shy of a year old. And already such a big hit. She has everyone drooling over her, she is the hit, much to Hannah's dismay, she is a bit reluctant to share people. Oh well for someone who discovered he had three siblings as a young boy Charlie didn't have a problem with it. Hannah however is terrified. She is excited about the babies of course. She doesn't fully understand any of what babies really imply. Charlie and Teddy soon leave the table with Hannah in tow, they know that Karen and Gerry have something important to tell mom and dad.

Karen shifts her gaze between Liv and Fitz and Bobby seems the same. He has great respect for Fitz and Liv and now he is afraid. "Karen?"

"If you are not going to tell them, I will" Gerry is far more excited. He is still not married and doesn't plan to, he is taking his time.

"Tell us what?" Karen shoots Gerry a death glare.

"You didn't get someone pregnant did you?" Liv chokes out. Fitz is shooting the same glance at him now.

"Dad!" Bobby suppresses a laugh. "I..no!"

"Good" Fitz relaxes. Olivia thinks she catches Gerry making a sarcastic remark under his breath. "So.. tell me already"

"Dad, I'm so glad you don't have a heat condition" Karen sighs patting Penny on the back.

"Mom is thinking about running for office"

* * *

**So what's the deal with crazy Mellie wanting to go back to The White House... plus she is married too, you'll get more of that soon. Liv and Fitz see an old friend that puts a string on their relationship. Charlie has some trouble of his own when he gets into a fight and something might go wrong... **

**Tune in to read more and thank you for the amazing support! I do hope this helps with dealing with withdrawal... **

**Reviews are smiles! **


	9. Chapter 9

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**So sorry for the lack of update guys! So buried with school plus hurt my hand, so writing agaist medical advise! See what Olitz and Chalie do to me? Anyways... here is some fluff to recover from the last couple chapters, but things won't go as smoothly...**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

**Chapter 9: **

The doctor had told Olivia no stress but it was certainly a lot to deal with thinking of Mellie going up to the White House. Her and her annoying husband who was and old friend of Fitz's. He had gone there and married her. Had a child with her beyond Olivia's underastanding since having kids had always been such a business to Mellie. It was how she closed off deals.

"Livvie, Dr. Mars said you need to rest" She felt Fitz's hand rubbing her belly.

"I'm just thinking about..."

"Mellie?" He said in quite disgust. "Yeah me too, I can't believe her"

"I don't think she'll go anywhere beyond the senate, we made sure of that when people found out about us and we became the people's pariahs" Liv said sadly.

"We" Fitz corrected. "We were the bad guys. And yet we got the kids and people are willing to come to us in one way or another"

"When is your meeting with Sally?" Liv changed the subject a bit.

"I don't know yet, I might have to put on hold my political ambitions if we are going to do Mellie Control"

"No" Liv rolled to face him. "This is just not about you. The bill is about Charlie and all the kids that are sustained to abuse by people they considered their friends.

"Much like in politics" Fitz sighed. "Still.. Sally might put me tough the ring of fire before an audience"

"And somehow you always manage to walk trough the fire" She stole a quick kiss from his lips but soon enough found out he had other plans. "What are you doing?"

"What?" He asked innocently tracing circles along her back.

"I thought you wanted me to sleep" she shivered when his lips captured her earlobe. "Stop it"

"Do you still want me to get that stupid vasectomy?" He suddenly asked when she roughly kissed him back-

"Yes, I think we are done, I don't want my children to be the same age as my stepgrandaugther and you know what? They are"

* * *

It had been almost seven years since the inciddent and Charlie still was unsure of his health sometimes. If he got worked up he would get these terrible headaches and sometimes he had migrane. The doctors had told Olivia and Fitz that they were mere sequels of what had happened and the fact that he had remained in a coma.

He felt light headed as he tried to push those kids apart. He had not began the fight. But he was not willing to see and watch violence go by specially after what he had gone trough, He was more like his father after all.

"Charlie?" He heard Haley shaking him when he received a hit and landed on the ground. "Are you okay?"

He felt deaf. He could not hear but mere whispers. He saw Teddy running to him from the distance and trying to shake him off. Not even when he played hockey had he had these symptoms and the few times he did, he never said a thing to his parents or they would make him quit sports and maybe even go back to being homeschooled.

* * *

Olivia received a call from the school while she was at work and since Fitz had flown to California to take care of some things at the ranch, Harrison had offered to come with her to the school. They found Teddy and Haley sitting outside the enfermery.

"Liv!" Teddy ran to her. "He fainted and I tried everything to wake him and..."

"He's okay now though, he got thrown to the ground and he just felt so disoriented, I am sorry Mrs Grant" Haley said utterly embarrased.

"The nurse said he wasn't out long enough to worry but... I thought they should call you" Liv placed a hand on Teddy's cheek.

"It's okay guys calm down" She said calmly. "Harrison, can you stay with them?" He nodded.

"Mom" Charlie was sitting on a couch with a pack of ice on his forehead. "I can't believe they called you... I didn't do anything I swear.."

"so what happened to Charlie?" Haley asked Teddy, he looked at her but then away and down to the ground. "Why is he sick?"

"He just is" Teddy said annoyed. To this day he still blamed himself for his brother's accident and he didn't want to talk about with the girl that had caused this in the first place. "It's none of your business"

* * *

Fitz had not taken the news so gracefully, mainly because he didn't want Charlie to land back at the hospital.

"Come in" Fitz found his preteen son on his tummy reading a book. "Hey"

"Hi" Fitz sat on the bed next to him and brushed his hair softly. "Mom told me what happened"

"Is that why you are here instead of tomorrow? I'm fine" Charlie offered him a smile. He was so glad he was here, after all the argung and figthing he had to admit that he had wanted Fitz to be there because he was scared.

"I can't help it" He admitted. "I heard you got a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Yeah, they want to rule out everything or so I heard the nurse say."

"This was all about a girl huh?" Fitz tried to lighten the mood-

"She's just my friend" Charlie rolled his eyes "And no, I wasn't doing anything, I just tried to break them off."

"To impress a girl" Fitz smirked. "One Teddy doesn't like too much"

"I don't like Haley dad, I'm not even old enough!"

"Or so you say" Fitz winked." I used to say that about mom before we got married."

"How did it work for you?" Charlie smiled. "Not so good huh?"

* * *

**Okay so I do hope you like it! I'm glad Fitz and Charlie had some bonding time and a bit of Olitz too. What will happen to Charlie and who'd be the twins godparents? Plus Charlie walks Haley home!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**A bit of drama this chapter but only a little because I am so happy about Olitz on the show even though I know things won't stay like that, anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

**Chapter 10:**

Charlie had gone to the doctor's office to get a CT scan so they would rule out any damage from the fall. Fitz walked behind his son, his father was awfully quiet and Charlie didn't like that. He knew what the doctor had said. There was swelling again and he had to take it easy, he couldn't risk having seizures.

"Dad, are you okay?" Charlie smiled up at Fitz. He shrugged.

"I'm just thinking about... maybe..." Fitz was unsure if he should do this to his young son. He wasn't a sports man himself and the only thing he actually enjoyed with his boys was hockey. "Mom and I have been talking..."

"Oh no" Liv winked at Charlie "Don't get me in the middle of this, I'm done receiving punches from both of you.. You two are so alike that neither of you will ever be happy with each other's decisions, just leave me out of it" Yes, she was hormonal, times two. Fitz and Charlie smiled at each other but Fitz then turned serious.

"Wow it must be bad" Charlie gulped as he and Fitz walked over to the next waiting room at the hospital, Fitz crouched down facing his son.

"I think" Fitz clarified looking back over at Liv. "That you should take a break from Hockey"

"But..." Charlie said quickly. He knew this would come and haunt him someday, his parents, specially Fitz, always worrying about his head injury, one that had gotten worse from the recent fall, but had always been there. "do I have to?"

Fitz nodded. "And if I get better? Can I just try it again?"

"I'll drive you to the rink myself." Charlie threw his arms around his dad. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. Her boys had sure come a long way.

* * *

"What's the big secret then?" Haley asked Charlie as they walked towards the school gate. Tom was already waiting for him.

"I am not sure you want to know" Charlie said. "I just had this accident when I was little and well they said sometimes things could happen"

Haley stared at him but didn't ask anything else.

"Hey, I have been thinking..." She changed the subject. "What about if we ditch your babysitter?"

"He's not... Why?" Charlie was geniunly curious.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to walk me home?" Charlie could have sworn she had blushed a bit. He could feel his ears go scarlet red as well. "My mom is a big fan"

"Republican?" Charlie smirked.

"Turned to one when your dad ran for office" Haley said.

"I bet it wasn't because of the imigration bill" He joked. He was sure some of the so called turned republicans had turned their political views because of a certain Grant smile.

"I don't know.. politics are not my thing" Haley smiled.

"Yeah mine either" He broke into a run.

"Liar" She said sweetly. "You lived in the House White"

"Ah well" Charlie froze. He had actually been to the White House but it had been way after his dad had resigned from office. "Yeah"

"You want me to let you do what?" Tom asked looking down at both kids. Charlie was grateful Teddy had hockey practice and wasn't around because then he would not hear the last of it.

"Please?" Charlie begged. He used his dad's charms on Tom before,well not exactly those charms but he often used them when he wanted something.

"You do know I have to make sure you get home? "

"I do" Charlie said. Tom gave this a moment. "But...you can come too" Haley didn't like it. "I mean we'd still walk and you can follow us?"

"This can stay between us" Haley assured him.

Tom had always bonded with Charlie in some other level, he was family and while he still worked for Fitz he saw the light in Charlie in that moment that told him there'd be consequences, but then again, he had gone trough the whole ordeal with Liv and Fitz. He was an expert in handling umm the situation.

* * *

"Here we are" Haley said looking back at Tom

"I just walked you home"

"That was kind of the whole point" the door opened and a woman, probably in her early forties opened the door.

"Haley? It's late! I thought something happened to you!" She shot a particular disgust glance at Tom "what did you do now?"

* * *

"Hello beautiful" Fitz said walking up behind Liv who was working. She and OPA had some high profile trial coming up and even being 8 months pregnant stopped Olivia Pope from doing her job.

"I thought you and Cy would be working late on that bill passing" she said distractedly. Fitz had to blink twice.

"Wow, what did do?"

"What do you mean?" She turned to look and him, devastated from the lack of attention, he had a sad puppy stare. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"Working?" He walked closer, kneeling in front of her belly. "Mommy works too much" Olivia felt one of the babies kick in response. Fitz knew it so he played along."maybe she should stop" another kick.

"See?" Fitz smirked. "They agree."

"Or they like you talking to them" she turned away from the computer screen.

"Ah there is Liv" he joked.

"Shut up!" She stood up from the chair she had been siting in and walked up to the couch.

"Better?" She asked when he joined her.

"Much" he leaned in to kiss her. They both felt the babies kick now.

"Am I too selfish for saying I just want them to stop playing soccer with my bladder?" Fitz laughed. There was silence for a moment. "We still haven't talked about names"

Olivia sighed. "I have a couple ideas that I'm still rethinking"

"Why?" He asked. "We are still making the list, aren't we?" She knew that he wasn't talking about names anymore.

"On that matter, we have to think about it very carefully since this is the last time"

"Or not?" Olivia's face was priceless. "I'm kidding"

"Your head might but... You are still getting that vasectomy done."

* * *

**Okay so this was way lighter but I do hope you like it! Next we'll meet Haley's mom and Fitz and Liv plan the annual OPA annual barbecue. **

**Happy Scandal Thursday! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**A bit of drama this chapter but only a little because I am so happy about Olitz on the show even though I know things won't stay like that, anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words.**

**Chapter 11:**

Charlie Grant wasn't easily spooked. All the bullying and media he had had to deal with in his short life had thaught him better and still he sat there on the living room's couch with Haley's mom and he felt so shy.

"So tell me Charlie, how long have you been at the school?" The lady was nice. She was a single mom of three. Haley being the eldest one. Two boys followed.

"I just got transferred a while back" Charlie smiled up accepting a glass of water. "I had..."

"He was bullied at school" Haley said. "A private school like the one you wanted to send me" Her mother eyed Charlie carefully.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart" She told him. "Good thing you and my Hales are friends huh?"

"I guess" Charlie smiled again. He noticed the woman wouldn't stop staring at him. "Mrs Collins?"

"I didn't mean to stare!" She giggled. "You look so familiar to me..."

"Go ahead and tell her, she'll be thrilled" Haley nudged his arm.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Still haven't figured it out mom? The eyes, the last name.."

There was an awkward silence. Charlie felt as if he was six again and people were saying things about him, he had not understood them then, now he knew they had been taking how he was the spitting image of Fitz, except for the light tanned skin color. Why was it all about color? There was a sudden knock on the door. Charlie prayed it was Tom and he could get out of the embarrassing moment of another of his dad's fan girls. Haley included.

* * *

OPA and parties. Those words were good together. Stephen and Georgia also planned to be there. Liv had managed to get all the boys to help her since she was almost 8 moths pregnant with twins.

"Are you sure you want this to happen now Liv?" Teddy asked as he dragged his feet outside to the patio where Charlie and Haley were setting up the gigantic table.

"Of course" Liv winked. "What kind of hostess would I be?"

"The kind that it's too pregnant to even think about throwing a party, much like for her over drinking group of friends" Gerry said from behind her. Liv had to admit she liked the idea of the control she had on the boys. Including her super hot husband who worked over the grill.

"Thanks for inviting me over Charlie" Haley smiled as she watched her mom giggle out with Karen and Robert. "Mom has been a bot down so, she really needed this" Charlie had heard that Haley's dad wasn't around much since he was in the army, so her mom was practically a single mother.

"Sure, my parents don't mind, I just wished we could have done it over at the ranch" And he really did. It was warmer and had a pool and horses. "Maybe I could take you there someday"

"I'd like that" He could have sworn she'd blushed.

* * *

"So Charlie and the girl?" Stephen sat besides Liv in the terrace. "Just friends?"

"He's twelve" Olivia groaned rubbing her belly.

"So?"

"Sweetheart don't push it" Georgia smirked. "Charlie's a smart boy"

"Is that supposed to be a hint?"

"It is" Olivia and Georgia laughed. "He's just being nice to her"

"Using a dose of Grant Charm while at it" Fitz interjected. "That's my boy"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her out" Harrison said sipping his beer.

"Can we please stop talking about my son's love life?" Olivia pleaded.

"As long as we don't talk about mine" Harrison said under his breath. Harrison. The eternal gladiator.

"So have you figured out who is going to be the twins's godmother?" Quinn asked. "This could be the last baby we all have" They all glanced over at Fitz.

"Hey, she's the boss" He lifted up his arms in defense. The vasectomy wasn't still a done deal but Olivia prayed for it to happen. Maybe if he puked and got fat and gave birth, he'd understand her point. Ouch. Liv clutched her belly and gasped in pain.

"Liv?" Fitz glanced over at her. "What?"

"It's happening" Time for the house to be a mess again.

* * *

**Okay guys so the babies are coming and everyone is still waiting for the godparents to be announced. There's still about two chapters left in this story so... what do you think about names? Have two names already but not sure**

**thanks for sticking with me and I hope this didn't suck! Plus we'll have a flashback to who Charlie's godparents are. **


	12. Chapter 12

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**so well, the next one will be the last but I already have a sequel in the works with the Grant family going for summer vacation but first I need to finish this lol thank you so much for everything! **

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words.**

**Chapter 12:**

"Dad?" Charlie and Teddy stood by the door of the room. Their faces focused on Olivia. "What's wrong?"

"Fitz, we need to move" Olivia told him quite desperately. The boys looked at their mother. "Charlie, go call aunt Abby okay?"

"And me?" Teddy was extremly calm as his brother broke into a room in search for the phone.

Olivia screamed. she took her husband's hand and screamed again. Teddy's eyes looked for his father's.

"You stay here and call your sister" Fitz told him sternly. He then moved on to dial for 911.

* * *

The house broke into hell. Olivia was in more pain than she had been previously for obvious reasons. Hannah was helplessly crying because she didn't know what was happening. Fitz who had had only being able to throw on a pair of sweat pants, took his youngest daughter and took her with them in the ambulance. He wasn't ready to have 3 children crying. As Charlie and Teddy watched the ambulance pull away, silence was once again a factor. They both locked the door waiting for Tom or Karen to show up. They sat in the kitchen floor in their pajamas and sneakers ready to go to the hospital but took a minute to catch their breaths.

"I really hope this is the last one of crazy paced episodes I have to live trough unless I have a kid" Teddy said drawing a breath. A lot had happened in the last few months and Charlie had not had time to process a lot of things. He still knew Teddy wasn't Haley's biggest fan and then his brother had made an effort to actually try and like her. Charlie had yet to acknowledge his brother.

"Hey man, I wanted to apologize, ever since..." Teddy smiled at him tiredly.

"You were mad at the world..." Teddy said gravely. "You were mad at injustices in the world..." Ever since meeting Haley Charlie didn't feel so different anymore. And yet the scars of the bullying and the truth he had uncovered about his parents had seemed more important at the time.

"I was mad of who I was" Charlie realized he hadn't had the time to really calm down for a moment and really talk about his feelings, his mother was like that too. He had Fitz's emotional side and yet at the first sight of a threat he would close off. He did when his sister was coming, he did endure all the bullying and didn't say anything about it. He was enough said. His mother's son. "Of what mom and dad had done..." Teddy's cell phone buzzed and the two of them headed for the hospital.

* * *

3 hours had passed. Nothing had happened. Olivia had dreaded this. His children had a thing for making all a drama. Fitz was next to her on a chair. Hannah cuddled to his chest. Teddy and Charlie leaned against the wall. The only sound heard were the monitors.

"I really hate hospitals.." Charlie said. Olivia laughed. "I do."

"We know" Fitz said sitting straight moving Hannah a bit. He then turned to Liv. "What do you think of Abby...?"

"Abby's already Charlie's godmother" Liv rested her head back on the pillow. "Does it have to be really a couple?"

"We could use one couple for each baby?" Fitz suggested. They had been at this for a while now. This stage on the game and they still didn't have godparents in mind. Not ones that would be happy at least. Abby and Stephen were already Charlie's and Huck and Quinn were Hannah's so... that only left Harrison...and David. Olivia sighed frustrated.

"When did we become the couple that doesn't have any friends..." Fitz said frustrated.

"We have friends"

"Which you don't want to put on double godparent duty." Fitz rolled his eyes. Charlie and Teddy supressed a laugh.

"We are missing Cyrus" Olivia said suddenly. They exchanged a few glances. The kids knew what this meant. They had made a decision.

* * *

The first baby came easy enough. Olivia almost broke Fitz's hand and she screamed words, not so nice for her not yet to be born son could hear. "I hate you so much!"

One. Two. Push.

"Yes, I've heard that one before" Fitz kissed her forehead. "Come on Liv you can do it!"

One. Darn it Fitz. She hated him so much for making her do this again. He would be getting that vasectomy. Tomorrow if it was up to her.

"Shut up!" She squeezed his hand. By now Fitz was an expert. He gave her his right hand. Which by the second baby, he was pretty sure she had broken.

Fitz smiled and shot his eyes in pain as she squeezed again.

"Okay" The doctor said wen they heard a loud cry. "First baby is out. Now the second one comes in a bit of distress so we need to take him out quickly, okay Liv?" She glanced at her son and then back at Fitz. He winked at her for reassurance.

"Is he okay?" Liv wanted to hold her son. She could see his small body from behind Fitz as he cut the cord.

"He's perfect Livvie" He said as he held him close and lifted him up so she could see him a bit better, Dr. Mars then took him away. Just as fast as he had come.

One.

Two.

Push.

Pain.

And the baby was still not coming out. Olivia didn't want to think the worst. She had to be positive.

"We might need to turn you around so he comes out the right way" The doctor said as Fitz reached for her hand and helped her switch positions.

"Fitz.."

"He's going to be okay" He assured her with a kiss.

Push.

One.

Two.

* * *

Truman Anthony Grant had been born 10 minutes before his brother.

Jackson David "Jack" Grant had been taken to the ICU. Olivia had told Fitz she wanted him to go with Jack. Her baby couldn't stay by himself.

"Don't worry Liv" Abby had told her best friend as she and the rest of the team waltzed into her room. Quinn held baby Truman, while the rest of them reassured her of her son's strong soul. He was a gladiator.

And yet Olivia had had a rough time. She didn't get a glimpse of her son before he was taken from her. As for Truman, he reminded her so much of Charlie as a baby. He had Fitz's cerulean- blue eyes. It seemed to be a trade for all the baby boys, Gerry had blue eyes. Karen didn't. Hannah had her eyes while all the boys had blue eyes, even Teddy.

"Can I ask a question though..." David asked. "Why Truman?" They all laughed softly.

"Shut up or she might take naming Jack, David" Abby hissed at him.

* * *

**Okay guys! The babies are here! What did you think of the names? After all it's Scandal... and well don't worry about little Jack, he'll be fine but him being sent to the ICU has a propose as to end the story. Fitz didn't go alone to watch after his son, that's all I'm going to say **

**thank you so much again for reading! you guys are the best!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**so well, the next one will be the last but I already have a sequel in the works with the Grant family going for summer vacation but first I need to finish this lol thank you so much for everything! **

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words.**

**Chapter 13:**

Charlie hated hospitals. That was old news. He had spent too many time hooked into a machine after his accident to despise them. It made him feel small and fragile. Much of how he was feeling right now. Maybe it was the concept of a new life. The birth of his brothers had made him rethink how he had acted this past few months. Yes he had been bullied and yes, he had learned he was the presidents illegitimate child to the state of Washington. His parents weren't saints. But he had been mad. Much disturbing than that, he had been mad only at Fitz because he had tried to reach out to him. Olivia had been kind off the hook. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had put Fitz on a pedestal. He had wanted a dad so bad when he was little that then his father was perfect. Turns out, no so much. "Charlie?" Fitz looked up at him. He gave him a soft glance. "You don't have to stay here you know?" He did know. But Olivia had said Jack couldn't be alone. Plus he really did need to talk to Fitz and maybe because they were both so tired, there wouldn't be so much yelling.

"Dad, we need to talk"

* * *

Olivia's eyes lighted up when Karen and Gerry finally arrived to the hospital.

"Wow Liv, you look tired" Gerry was trying to be funny.

"Thanks, I feel tired" Liv sighed.

"So..." Karen sat next to Liv on the bed. "Dad said one of the babies..."

"He'll be fine" Teddy said sternly. "I asked the doctor, she said they were only being careful" Karen almost burst into laughing. It was so creepy how much Teddy sounded like Fitz.

"Please tell me this will be the last baby, though" Gerry said. "Your granddaughter is older than your kids" Olivia wanted to smack Gerry. Instead she laughed.

"You got a point there Ger" Liv said. "Now...I wonder when you are gong to start having babies"

"Hey, I'm a free spirit, I'm not yet to be determined by a woman"

"Just like Cyrus then" Olivia smirked at the look on Gerry's face. "Okay free spirit... Then tell me how school is going?"

"Football is good" Gerry jumped right into it.

"And grades?" Karen rolled her eyes.

"Getting somewhere" Olivia gave him a knowing look. This was his last year of college. He best make it to graduation. Or the one getting a vasectomy would be Gerry.

* * *

"Karen just texted me" Charlie said quickly. "She and Gerry are with mom"

"Good" Fitz sighed collapsing on the chair next to him. They both watched as Jack's small chest rose and fell again.

"How long did it last?" Charlie took a deep breath.

"How long did what last?" Fitz looked at his son.

"You and mom dating, when you were president" sometimes Charlie's maturity annoyed Fitz. He just wanted to be a regular kid. Then again. Olivia pope was his mother so, normal was out of the question.

"A few years" Fitz admitted. Charlie nodded.

"And when I happened..."

"Your mom left me out of the hook, because she knew what this would mean for you, she was a fixer after all" Charlie was fighting so hard not to cry. He remembered how Liv, who did not believe in crying had cried. She cried for all she had lost and all she couldn't have.

"You had to protect your place in history" Charlie sighed. He kept pushing the tears back "the one she had given you"

"I had told her I didn't care about any of that" Fitz told him. " I loved her and you too much"

"I was so mad" Charlie closed his eyes. "When I began school and all those kids knew things. Things my own parents had kept from me" his voice broke. "I couldn't believe it"

"It was not your place to know you were, are so young"

"And yet, I ended up in that school" he reasoned. "I guess you can't run from destiny."

"Mistakes do tend to catch up with you eventually" Fitz reached to touch his son's back. "Your mom and I learned that the hard way, but we never wanted to hurt you" Charlie looked into his eyes. He was in the verge of tears too, but most of all, he was tired. He was tired of all the lies, all the pain.

"You blamed yourself when mom lost the babies, she did too" Charlie had taken out the heavy cards. Yes, years ago they had had to miscarriages. And somehow they made it up with this unexpected pregnancy. But no, you couldn't ever replace those they had lost, all they could do was trying to heal. "I guess I blamed you for the bullying too" there he had said it. "I had this whole scheme in my head and sometimes I wished that you had never come back for me and mom, I wanted to just be Charlie, not the greatest scandal in the capital's history"

Fitz knew he was right. Back when he had been a child, they had taken all precautions, except moving to California like Fitz had suggested, Olivia wasn't a runner, she didn't want to do it. And her son had paid for her stubbornness. For their mistakes.

"I'm sorry" Charlie voice faded. "I'm sorry for being such an ungrateful brat, I'm sorry for letting what people thought of me make me forget who I really am" he collapsed against his fathers chest. "For letting me forget that I was your son, for wishing I wasn't"

"Hey" Fitz forced him to look at him. "I love you, it's okay"

"No it's not" he gulped. "I was so mad and I didn't see beyond that, I didn't see how much you and mom gave up for me"

"And I would do it again, no doubt" Fitz brushed his head and kissed his forehead. "Because I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Jack was released from the hospital a few weeks after his birth. The house was again, chaos. There was lack of sleep from most of them and the fact that Sally Langston had cut Fitz from the antibullying bill had him punching on things. Olivia had told him he should try another approach. And he was thinking about it.

"We just want to thank everyone for being here" Fitz spoke at the twins christening. Summer had oncer gain hit. Santa Barbara had seemed like the right place to have it. "Olivia and I are so grateful to have all of you" he scanned the room. James and Cyrus held baby Truman while David and Harrison stood, David holding baby Jack. "To celebrate what is for sure the last addition to our family" they all laughed.

"Unless of course it's grandchildren" Olivia raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that!"

There was a moment of silence. "I have been many things in my life. lets not forget I was president, but that was just a small part of who I am. I was once someone's son, someone's partner, I have lived many lives, given a second chance at it, I have been a father and a husband, and lately a grandfather" he locked eyes with Karen. "And I have to say that my family is yet to be my greatest adventure."

And because of it, he was about to throw a game changer "and because of it, Olivia and I have an announcement to make"

Crap. The look on Cyrus's face was priceless. Fitz searched for Charlie's face. He nodded. "We've decided to move back here, to start a new life"

* * *

**Ok. So don't hate me guys! I decided to have an epilogue chapter. That's coming next! Yay they are moving back to California. I already have a sequel starting to cook in the back of my head, I hope you stay tuned for that.**

**Thank you so much for coming along on this crazy ride. You don't even know how proud I am of this story! Anyways. Share your thoughts and thank you again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**All That Is Expected.**

**He didn't belong. No matter how much his parents constantly tried to prove him wrong. No matter how much he assured himself. No, he didn't belong.**

**Hey guys! So you probably wondering... what's up with this? Well I constantly create characters and explore different sides of them at different moments of a story so... this is me taking on Charlie. I do hope it makes sense and connects with "Hang In There" as much I want it to.**

**I do not own anything. Just my desire to put down my emotions down to words**

**Chapter 14: **

California. They had spent time here during the summer. Karen and Gerry would come too and the house would be chaos. The house was massive. It had 6 rooms, wide open spaces, a playroom, one that Liv had wanted to turn into a game room before the twins. Good thing they hadn't.

"Here mom, I've got it" Charlie reached out to grab one heavy bag from her.

"Well thank you baby" Olivia kissed her sons forehead.

"Maybe a little help here too?" Fitz groaned. Charlie dropped the bag and took the baby carrier from his father.

"An good old California" teddy said entering followed by Hannah who examined the house as if it was brand new. After all, it kind of was.

"Momma I'm hungry" Hannah said biting her lip.

"Oh dad! Can we go to Lenny's Burgers?"

"Yeah and maybe go get an ice cream?"

"I want chocolate ice cream!"

Fitz glanced at his children. He was grateful Susan, his maid and a bunch of other people worked on the ranch. "We can do all that once we get all the bags we can to the rooms" he said gravely. "The one who hurries the most wins?"

"What are we, six?" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I am!" Hannah said raising her hand and breaking into a run, forcefully the boys followed suit.

"Hear that Liv?" Fitz said going into the kitchen and placing both carriers on the massive counter. "Peace"

Olivia smiled, she walked over closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Not for long"

"Then we better make the best of it" he spun her around and kissed her lips. The kiss began as a sweet one and then became more passionate. Fitz pressed Olivia against one side of the counter.

"Ewww!" Teddy's voice chipped in. "And in front of the babies? I wouldn't be surprised if they were scarred for life!"

They laughed. Teddy frowned. "Can we go eat now?"

"I thought you wouldn't be hungry after seeing that?" Olivia joked. Teddy made a Fitzgerald face of disgust.

"Hello?" He waved his hands. "I'm a teenager! I need food!"

"Let's go then"

* * *

After they came back from eating, Charlie went on to write an email to Haley. Although he was sad he wasn't going to see her everyday, they still had video chats, trips and common interests that would keep them friends. She had been the one that had pulled him out from his shell and he would be eternally grateful but this was good. A new start. New people. People who weren't vultures.

Charlie?" Fitz knocked on the door. "Mom and I are thinking about going ridding. Teddy said he'd stay with the babies, I don't think they are much trouble since they are sleeping, you want to come?"

"Nah, it's okay dad. You two go ahead. I mean you and mom haven't had a lot of time together alone since the babies..." Charlie smirked.

"Okay, good, you might want to keep an eye then"

"Sure"

Fitz was almost gone and then he turned around. "I love you"

"Love you too dad"

When Liv and Fitz came back, they found Hannah and the boys fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey buddy" Fitz shook his children gently so they would go to bed.

"How was riding?"

"Good" Fitz smirked. "Your mom beat it out of me"

"What else is new?"

"Hey!" Fitz dragged both boys up the stairs while Liv held Hannah.

"Good night buddy"

"Good night dad" Charlie felt as Fitz kissed his forehead. "Hey"

"What?"

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"I'd like that"

* * *

In life there are a lot of people, people who expect things from us, because of where we come from, how we were raised. They have expectations of ourselves. We have expectations of who we should become. We might have great references, or even crappy ones. But all that is expected from us, we can determine how to live up from those expectations.

* * *

**Ok so, remember I said there would be an epilogue? Here it is! I hope you liked it! From the bottom of my heart I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, etc. you guys rock!**


End file.
